Confined and Alone (Part 1)
by Scout Rider
Summary: She was different, mistreated, and alone...Not even human. (Warning: Blood and violence. For ages 14 and up.)
1. Torment

**Attention readers, This is my first story I have put on this site and it may need some tweaks but please understand that I am a young teen currently and am currently trying to figure out this website. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you.**

The cold night of Norway brought a chill into the agent's bodies, a non welcoming greeting.

"Looks like the whether wants us to go home too." Tracer joked but no one laughed at her comment.

Her team was on a dangerous mission to check out a small secret laboratory deep in the forest. From what Athena had told them is that Talon was developing a secret weapon here. A project called: Project Howl.

"It will be difficult to get in there. This ain't gonna be easy." McCree said as he handed the binoculars to Mercy next to him.

"Yes, I see seven guards and a series of security cameras." Mercy replied, she looked up at Genji next to her, crouching in a tree not far from them.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked with a worried look.

Genji looked down at her and nodded encouraging to her before bounding away like a swift cat. Tracer zipped away after him and left Mercy and McCree behind. They watched as the green and blue lights zipped between the guards and watched as they fell to the ground. A sight they were all to familiar with. Once the coast was clear, Genji's voice spoke into their ear pieces, telling them they could come out from the brush they were in. When they had arrived Tracer was working with the entrance code on a keypad.

"Is everyone alright?" Mercy asked, her staff clutched in her hand.

Genji nodded to her and then turned to see the doors of the lab opening after Tracer broke the code. The inside was bright and the white aluminum walls blared the agent's eyes as they entered. The room had hovering vehicles and other unused equipment stashed in the corners. Dust had collected over them and gave them a tan color that symbolized their uselessness. The storage unit was quite, almost to quiet. The place was deserted. As the group walked through the odd quite facility they sensed a unnatural,ominous feeling to it. They had approached a large door and Tracer typed in the same code on a keypad. The door opened to reveal a long dark hallway which they walked through the hall with caution at a slow pace. They had found some abandoned rooms that had been left in a hurry. One which they stumbled upon was extremely unsettling. The room was large and desolate with signs of struggle which involved large claw marks on the wall and bite marks in steel.

"Kinda ominous." Tracer said, her guns in hand.

After they passed through some of the other rooms and halls hey finally came across another room which made them all gasp in horror. Seven scientists laid on the floor or slumped against the white wall. All had been slaughtered, their red blood had been sprayed across the room. Some people had their limbs ripped off and one man's head was half way off. The agent's starred with wide eyes at the sight, no one moved, no one spoke. Mercy went to one man's body and studied the damage only to gasp in horror.

"What is it?" Genji asked as his eyes settled on the angel.

"We need to leave…" she spoke hastily.

"What? But our mission?" McCree protested.

"We have seen enough...these people all have bite marks...whatever did this to them was some sort of likely the animal that was in that room."

Mercy's voice made the group's blood turn cold. Mercy backed away from the bodies, kinda feeling sick. As a doctor she had seen a lot of blood, but nothing like this. A door on the other side of the room was open to reveal another turn into a hall. A man's body laid there in the doorway too. A sudden scream from nearby echoed through the hall, making the agent's jump and alert. Mercy was the first to run toward the open door and was shortly followed by her team members. The hallway seemed so long and the light at the end seemed so far. When the hall ended Mercy and her team found themselves on a cat walk over looking over another testing room with blood and bodies everywhere. In the center of the hellish room was a girl, only about thirteen years old, her hospital gown caked with blood. That wasn't the unsettling part though. It was the pointed dog like ears on the top of her head. From what they saw of the girl, she had auburn hair and pale skin stained with the red color of blood. They couldn't see her face but her other features were unmistakable. The ears, to the fluffy auburn and white tail had made the team stare in awe and fear of the creature before them. In front of her stood a guard with blood stained on his clothes and a strange gun in his hand.

"Stand back...you...can't escape...I won't let you!" he cried, he fired the gun, sending a bolt of electricity to the girl.

She swiftly leaped out of the way with a large leap that was quick and flawless. The man fired another bolt and missed again. The girl was so quick and agile, she looked like a small blur zipping around the room. When the girl had a clear shot at the man, she charged at him and the team watched in horror as the girl began to rip him apart. She bit his arm and tore it off with her teeth and was going for his neck. The man put the muzzle of the gun to her stomach and pulled the trigger, a bolt of electricity shot through the girl making her stunned and paralyzed by pain. She released the man and stumbled back but not before she dug her hand into his gut. The man's screams were followed by his blood spraying out of his wounds. He released the gun but the electricity still held her in a painful position. Her yelps echoed through the room, making Mercy jump from the catwalk and float down gracefully to the floor.

"Mercy no!" Tracer's voice shouted behind her but Mercy ignored it, her focus was on the creature.

Mercy ran to the gun holding the girl and raised her staff over her head high. She jabbed her staff into the gun, shattering it and releasing the girl. Mercy watched as the girl fell limp to the ground in a puddle of blood that wasn't her own. Mercy dropped her staff and ran to the motionless girl she had saved. When she had reached her the angel put her hand under the girl's head and tilted her body upward. The girl's rapid breathing was painful to hear but her suffering was over and Mercy held her there in her arms while rocking her body back and forth.

"It is alright now...everything is fine now…" Mercy whispered, footsteps came running to her and before she knew it Genji was at her side.

Even from behind his visor and with Mercy's gaze not on him, she could tell how much shock was coming from him.

"Damn you…" a sudden soft, husky voice spoke from a wall. They turned to see the man who had tortured the girl was lying in a pool of his blood.

"That counts seventeen...times she has tried to escape…" his husky laugh was sickening to hear. "That thing...would have turned our war with you around in our favor...but now it seems like she will no longer be Talon's war dog...like she was designed to be...a weapon...no...a monster…" with that the man died, leaving the four agents alone in the facility.

Tracer knelt down beside Mercy as she cradled the motionless girl with a concerned glare at the man.

"She did this?" her voice trailed off as she looked around at the bodies the girl had demolished.

"Seventeen times…" Mercy finally said as her eyes lingered on the face of the creature she held in her arms. "You tried to escape…" her words made the team linger in silence and they realized how far someone would go...for freedom.


	2. Titles

**Ok, sorry about that last chapter being a little wacky. Hopefully this one is better. Enjoy. P.S.: The girl refers to the people of the lab by the white coats (scientists) and the lighters (guards.)**

Back at the Gibraltar Headquarters the girl was being treated in their recovery room. Mercy had been hard at work making sure the girl was stable and healthy. She had discovered ten scars on her back and more on her arms. Some came from being hit, others from burns and some scars were left by the cruel machinery that the girl had been tested with. Seeing these scars made Angela pity the girl which was normal for her but this girl had probably more trauma then any of her patients. These scars weren't just wounds but reminders.

"So this is what they were hiding that lab?" Winston asked Genji one day as they entered the room Angela was working in.

"Yes, when we found her she was trying to escape..." he commented as he moved toward a sleeping doctor at her desk. Thinking back at the dead bodies she had left behind made him think of how badly she wanted freedom. Angela's head was slumped over the back of her black, roller chair. She held a clipboard in her hand with records of the girl she was caring for. Genji slowly took the clipboard from her arms and read:

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 13_

 _Hair color: Auburn_

With that he set it on the desk in front of him and picked Angela up. He brought her to the cot he had insisted on her keeping in the room. He placed her on the cot and tucked the white blanket over her shoulders.

Winston was at the side of the girl's bed and had been examining her features, especially her ears. He had this concerned look that was his thinking face. Genji knew he was trying to figure out the science behind the girl's features.

Winston then slowly lumbered out of the room, leaving Genji alone. Not saying a word.

Genji left Angela and made for the other sleeping figure in the room. His eyes lingered on the strange girl's face for a moment before studying the scars that covered her arms. He let out a long sigh that showed his pity for the girl, with that Genji left after turning off the lights. Leaving the room dark.

The next morning her eyes were blinded by a bright light above her. It had stirred her from the greatest dream she had ever had. A nightmare that soon became a dream which had soothed her pain from the electric pulse of the gun. She found herself in a black void that stretched on endlessly. It was cold and dark until a light suddenly flickered in front of her which drew her attention. She walked toward it only to see a small fire burning on a wood pile. It illuminated the void with a small, low light which beckoned her closer. It wasn't much, but a light just the same. Hope.

Suddenly she realized where she was and her eyes widened with fear. She jerked upwards only to find she was being held down to the bed by large, metal braces. She tried to wrench free from them but it was no use. Finally she slumped back down on the bed that she was trapped in, closed her eyes and gave in to the new cage she was in.

The door to her right opened with a quiet hissing sound. Footsteps sounded to the far right corner of the room that led her to open her eyes. A robot was standing over a sleeping woman on the cot with a mug in their hand. He crouched next to her and tapped her arm gently which made her stir herself awake. The woman slowly rose into a sitting position and took the mug from the robot's hands.

From her spot in the hospital bed she witnessed something that she had never seen before. Something that confused her. She began to move and managed to sit up in her bed to study them in a more comfortable position. What she didn't understand is why the white coat was thanking him, the white coats she had seen were brutal and cruel. That's how the white coated people were with her, why was she different? Suddenly the white coat turned to her and a gasp came from her mouth. This made her uncomfortable, and threatened. She laid her large ears back and growled at the white coat, showing her the fangs that had taken so many lives. The robot was now staring at her too, it's green visor was threatening and menousing to her too. The white coat and the robot stood up slowly but kept their distance. A wise decision. They stared at each other for a while until the doctor took one step forward.

She yanked on her braces and snapped at the white coat. The woman however wasn't afraid of her though and she took another step toward the bed. The robot was flanking the white coat and she thought that it was one of the would keep her at bay in the lab and if she got out of line they would electrocute her. This made her shiver but she still remained aggressive toward them. The woman kept coming closer, making her feel more threatened by the minute. When she was there at her bedside she felt herself getting smaller and more vulnerable.

"Your safe now. No harm will come to you." Those words meant nothing to her, she didn't understand. Sensing the weariness in her body the white coat began to type on a screen on her bed. To much of her surprise the braces that held her down suddenly clipped off and slid back into the side of the bed. The robot said something in an urgent voice she but didn't understand it, but she got the impression that the white coat was called Angela. She brought her wrist to her face and inspected it then turned to look up at the doctor with curious eyes. Angela, then did something that set her off guard made her even more confused. She curled the corner of her lips upward and gave her a laid back, satisfying look.

"Does that feel better?" Angela asked, soothingly. She blinked once and looked the white coats over. She truly wasn't like the rest of white coats she had encountered before. She was different.

She flicked her large ears at the white coat with curiosity. The doctor still had that sweet face but she didn't give in to it. The white coat was trying to make her relax although one of the things that she had learned in the lab was that with temptation came torture and she would not go through that again. "My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler but you can call me Mercy." she said in a soothing voice that made the girl relax a tiny bit. "And this Genji Shimada." she gestured to the robot who to her surprise took off it's faceplate to reveal a man's face on the inside. The girl cocked her head a little to the side before he too did that thing with his mouth.

"Do you have a name?" the woman asked her as she sat down in a chair beside her bed. The girl blinked and scanned her memory for a name but nothing came up.

She shook her head to the side and saw the look of pity on their faces. Genji and Angela looked at each other for a long moment until they both looked back at the girl.

Genji thought for a moment while he stared at the girl and found himself getting lost in those golden, dog like eyes. They gleamed with this innocence and curiosity but yet they had this wild essence to them. That's when a name popped into his head.

"Hauru." His low voice spoke softly.

"Your name is Hauru…"

The girl looked down for a moment at her hands on her lap, then looked back at him.

"Hauru…"


	3. Wolf girl

**So I think I'm getting better at this but also not. Also sorry if there are so many mistakes. Anyway enjoy.**

The next day Angela had woken up early to go to Hauru's hospital room to check on her. She was walking down the long dark hall that led to her office and Hauru's room when a soothing voice spoke to her. "Angela, you know you shouldn't be up this early. You as a doctor should know this." Athea spoke in a kinda annoyed voice. "Athena, I have a patient that needs proper care." Angela replied and opened the door to Hauru's room. When she looked inside she gasped in shock at the sight before her.

The bed was empty and the machines that had been attached to Hauru had been ripped off. Angela looked around the room in a panic, no sign of Hauru. She ran out of the room and checked all the rooms in the hall but there was still no sign of her. "Athena, scan the facility for my patient." Angela ordered sternly as she checked the training facility.

"She is on the roof." Athena replied, making Angela confused. She sprinted down a hallway towards a flight of stairs that took her to the newly finished sky room. She raced up the stairs that zig zagged up with alarming speed. This was when she wished she had her wings to carry her up. When she reached the top of the stairs she stood at the top panting for a while before she looked up. The sky room was a giant glass dome that overlooked the forest that surrounded the base. It had a white polished floor and had tables, benches and a large telescope for astronomy. That was for Reinhardt, who came up here to relax and study the constellations. He was a big history major.

There on the far side of the room was Hauru who had her face pressed to the glass. Next to her was Genji who stood three feet away from her. He was pointing out some of the scenery to her but she only nodded and pointed to other things and spoke no words.

She flicked one of her ears back and turned to Angela in a sudden swift movement. Angela approached them with a questioning look at both of them.

"Your not supposed to be awake." Genji said in a stoick voice but Angela ignored it as she stared at Hauru, who had returned to the window. "Do you like the view?" she asked, Hauru simply nodded in response to her question.

"Why are you up?" Angela asked Genji who had been watching Hauru's breath build up on the window. He turned to her.

"I come up here at sunrise to see the view and well…" He looked down at Hauru.

"Someone followed me."

Angela shook her head and sighed. "Well Hauru do you want something to eat?" Angela asked, Hauru looked at her with those golden, wild eyes. She pricked up her large ears on the top of her head for a moment then her gaze hardened and her ears lowered slightly.

Angela was confused by this, the girl looked skeptic and a little aggressive. "Uh...food." Angela said but the girl still remained skeptic. That was when she said four simple words that affected both Angela and Genji immensely.

"With temptation comes torture." and with that she turned back to the window. The words were shocking enough but what also stood out was her accent. It wasn't dutch but american. More questions began to fill the agent's heads with each second of the silence they were in.

"Well you don't have to do anything for this meal." Angela said in a soothing voice which made the girl look back at her with a puzzled look. "Just follow me." With that Angela led the way down the stairs and to the newly built cafeteria in the facility where a large fridge sat with picnic tables and vending machines.

Angela approached the fridge with Genji and Hauru flanking her as she rummaged through the food inside. She pulled out packages of ham, containers of macaroni and a few jars of peanut butter. "What would you like?" Angela asked her as she watched Hauru look through the fridge for something way different. When she saw what she wanted Hauru quickly snatched it from the freezer part and brought it to the table.

She had grabbed a package of a t-bone steak and was ripping off the paper savagely. Once it was uncovered Angela and Genji averted their eyes from a sight they didn't want to see.

"I...think I'm going to throw up in my mask." Genji said as they heard the girl ripping the steak apart. A few seconds later and the remaining t-bone slid across the floor, they looked back to see Hauru had a blood stained face and was licking her fingers. She saw their gazes on her and she stop licking her fingers. She stared at them as she wiped some blood from her face.

"More…" Hauru softly ordered and Angela hesitantly held out another steak to the hungry girl. In a split second the girl snatched it out of her hand making the doctor jump back a bit so her hand wouldn't get ripped off. Hauru went through six packages of t-bone steak and on her last one Angela finally spoke her opinion.

"Um...won't you get sick from that?" she asked, the girl ripped off a piece of the steak and stared at her. She swallowed.

"You do know I'm half wolf?" she asked as she ripped into the meat again. "That is what you are?" Genji asked but soon regretted how the question came out. Hauru didn't seem to care though but she responded by staring at him and then ripping off a chunk of meat.

Hauru was getting more comfortable to Angela and Genji now that she knew she didn't have to go through anymore awful tests for food. They could get closer to her now but only about a foot and when she allowed them to. She also talked more and she said the reason for that was because she never talked to the people she didn't trust and that was nobody before. She had been in rehab for three days now and was getting stronger and more social everyday. She would have small discussions with Genji and Angela every now and then.

She was also very curious about the facility around her and she learned very quickly. When she was rescued by Overwatch she barely knew any words until she came in contact with Genji and Angela. This astonished Angela and she would ask Hauru questions about why this happened. Hauru simply explained how she was created to adapt to different environments very quickly.

This interested Angela but also made her sad. She could barely bring herself to the thought of how cruel the laboratory was. It made her angry and flustered. That day Angela was observing Hauru in the exercise room from a watch point up above. She watched as the girl observed the equipment around her from the weights to the sparing rooms. As she did Angela heard the door open behind her. She turned to see Winston and Genji walking toward the window beside her.

"A curious one isn't she?" Winston commented as he watched Hauru observe a weight Brigitte had left out.

"Yes she is. You should have heard her read to me today. Yesterday she could only read a couple words but today she was reading very fluently." Angela commented proudly, a beaming smile spread across her face. Winston nodded in approval at this.

They remained silent as they observed Hauru approaching a long rope that hanged from the metal rafters above. With her eyes transfixed on a spot in the rafters she got into a crouching position. She then leaped up all the way to the rafter and landed with much grace and agility, leaving her observers stunned. Their mouths gaped open as they watched her walk along the rafters with perfect balance and precision. A few times Angela thought Hauru was going to fall but the girl remained poised.

Genji had entered the training room now and walked under the rafter Hauru was perched on. She stared down at him with those golden eyes again, she flicked her tail back and forth as if challenging him to get up there. Genji went to the rope and with three easy bounds he was on the same rafter. He smiled back at Hauru's curious expression before she got this challenging smile on her face. This was the first time she had smiled at him before which made him feel satisfied. Angela had seen her smile once, when she was staring out at the forest below them but that was it.

Hauru suddenly laid her ears back and growled down at someone approaching them. Genji looked down to see Zarya walking into the weight room. She had heard the growl from above and saw the creature above her. "Hauru. Relax, it's alright." This had stopped Hauru from attacking but she still was growling and had this killer gaze in her eyes.

"What is that?" Zarya spat at Genji as she started to back away from them. "This is Hauru, she is the girl we saved from that lab we investigated a few days ago." Genji replied calmly, Zarya looked up at Genji with a cold stare of skepticism.

"First machines and now human dogs." she spat, Hauru suddenly leaped down from the rafter and landed with grace on the polished floor of the weight room. Zarya stepped back a little. Hauru could feel a tiny bit of fear in the woman's eyes as she gazed into her wild golden ones.

"Do you want to repeat that title you gave me?" Hauru asked coldly, her ears were laid flat against her head and her tail was fluffed up.

Zarya regained her composure and scoffed. "I called you a dog, but I see you are much more than that. Your a freak." This set Hauru off, Genji was to slow to stop Hauru. The sound of Zarya's screams echoed through the room.


	4. Guilt

**Hello everyone, I have a question for you. What is your favorite character in this story or in Overwatch? Also sorry about the short chapter.**

"Hold still." Angela ordered Hauru as she squirmed on her hospital bed as Angela tried to stitch up a deep scratch on Hauru's arm. After Hauru's fight with Zarya, both of them took a number of hits. Hauru had a few minor scratches while Zarya had one large gash on her shoulder after Hauru had tackled her.

Angela shivered at the memory of Hauru zipping around her prey at a alarming speed. She dodged the dumbells Zarya had thrown at her with ease. Hauru had been looking for a blind spot to attack as she maneuvered around the large woman. When she had finally found it Hauru didn't hesitate to take her chance. She lunged for Zarya when her back was turned toward Hauru. Hauru had rammed into her and knocked them both back into a rack system which gave Zarya her gash. They wrestled with each other in the midst of the wreckage of the rack system until Hauru found another advantage. She put her hand to the side of Zarya's face and slammed her head into the floor giving her a clear view of her neck. Zarya's screams of effort echoed in everyone's ears.

She was so close. A few more later and she would have killed the woman who had insulted her. That was when she felt Genji pull her off of Zarya as she kicked and screamed. Genji clung to her tightly as Hauru thrashed around in his arms. She couldn't hear the words being spoken to her all she was focused on was her survival. Hauru remembered biting something hard in the midst of her rage which had ultimately stopped her tantrum. The surface was cold and made of metal which didn't feel good to her teeth. She had looked up to see what she had bitten and found that it was Genji's right forearm.

Now she was in her hospital room, getting stitched up and relishing in her guilt of her actions.

"Hauru, you can't just attack someone who insulted you. That was unwise for you to do that." Angela scolded softly as she stitched her arm.

Hauru's ears drooped even more at the comment. "She called me a dog…" she whispered in sorrow to the doctor. "Well you have to keep your composure in times like that. You must control your anger." Angela ordered as she finished the last stitch.

"You don't understand...calling me a dog is like calling Genji a piece of scrap metal." Hauru said and turned to Genji who was standing by the door. "No offence." Hauru said softly and watched as Genji nodded in response.

"I know your pain when it comes to people's words. Sometimes words can alter one's future more than a sword can." Genji commented as he watched Angela tie off the thread she had used.

"Alright Genji, let's take a look at your forearm." Angela said as she reached for her tool box on her desk. Hauru got off the bed to allow Genji to sit on it and she slumped down in Angela's black roller chair. Angela had a wrench in her teeth as she scanned the dented metal where Hauru had made in Genji's forearm with concern in her eyes. As she went to work on his arm Genji couldn't help but notice Hauru's sad expression.

"Hauru, I know how hard it is to ignore their words but you will have to teach yourself." Genji advised but Hauru didn't look at him and only sighed.

"It's kinda hard though when you got big ears that can hear way better than yours…" she said mournfully as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had a good point there but Genji only shook his head slowly before replying.

"You must learn that their words should have no effect on you. Your actions will determine the path you take, not theirs." Genji said, Hauru made no reply but only twitched her ear. Genji looked at Angela who was still working on his armour.

"What are we going to do with her?" Genji asked jokingly and watched Angela smile.

"I guess we could try to feed her vegetables." Angela said jokingly.

"NO VEGETABLES!" Hauru shouted and bounded to the otherside of the room. She watched as both Genji and Angela laughed at her reaction with puzzlement and frustration. "That wasn't funny!" she growled but their laughing wouldn't stop.

Hauru huffed and turned away from them, mumbling to herself but all the while she held back a fit of her own giggles.


	5. Team up

**Sorry about the wait, and I promise you the chapters will get more interesting. Also this chapter might not be as good as the others I wrote. But anyway I hope you enjoy.**

The next day was a new change of pace for Hauru. Angela had asked Genji to show her around the facility since Angela had noticed Hauru getting rather restless.

"So what are we doing?" Hauru asked as she followed behind Genji. "Your going to meet everyone here in the facility." he replied and opened the lounge door once they got to the end of the hall. When he opened the door Hauru saw a numerous amount of people. Her eyes immediately noticed the large, scruffy guy with one eye and the young woman in a heavy suit of blue armor. There was also a small woman who wore a puffy sweater and next to her was a giant gorilla. Hauru stared at everyone with wide alert eyes. She looked up at Genji who nodded encouragingly.

Hauru stepped into the room and everyone stared at her. She felt immediately threatened but she refrand herself from attacking. Genji greeted everyone in the room and introduced Hauru. A sudden blue flash shot over to her and when it stopped there was a young, skinny woman with dark brown hair and a large smile.

"Hello!" she said excitedly as she got up in Hauru's face. Genji quickly pushed her away gently, seeing the aggressive look on Hauru's face. The woman looked up at him a little confused by his actions.

Genji whispered something in her ear that Hauru heard but chose to ignore. The woman then got a humbled look on her face and then smiled apologetically at Hauru.

"Sorry about that, I forgot your not a social person, my name is Lena Oxton, but you can call me Tracer." she said in her british accent and she out stretched her hand for a hand shake. Hauru hesitated for a moment, staring at her hand.

"It's alright...go on." Tracer said, Hauru reached for her hand and Tracer grasped it gently. She shook it slowly at first but it gradually got faster. When she released her hand Hauru studied her now free hand with fascination.

That was when the young woman in the puffy sweater came up to her with big glasses on and her raven hair in a tight bun. She had a small robot that hovered near her that made beeping sounds and had a screen for it's eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh, your adorable…" she said and then grabbed Hauru's ears gently. This shocked Hauru so much she stood in a tense position. Genji quickly told the woman to let go before Hauru bit her hands off.

"Oh...whoops, sorry about that...I really like your ears." she said with a sweet smile that gave a shocked Hauru a more comfortable feeling. Hauru blinked a few times before she could grasp what was really going on.

"Oh also my name is Mei and this is Snowball." the woman said, the robot made a series of beeping noises as if to say _Nice to meet you._

Hauru suddenly saw the big man walking toward her, she got into a defensive position but didn't lay back her ears or growl. The man knelt down to her size and held out a large hand that was two times bigger than Hauru's head.

"Greetings small child...wolf...girl, I am Reinhardt." he said in a proud voice with a German accent. Hauru just stared at him with wide eyes of shock, he was massive compared to her. She just stood there staring up at him. She then realised his hand and quickly grasped it like she did with Tracer. The man was surprisingly gentle with her tiny hand as he shook it.

When they were done shaking hands Reinhardt patted her head gently and let out a booming laugh that echoed in Hauru's ears. The laugh was loud and brought her pleasure so she smiled and wagged her tail. Genji noticed this and smiled to himself.

She got introduced to all of the team members in the room within an hour. They asked her questions about her behavior and her characteristics. Hauru answered most of them but some had asked about her past which made Hauru hesitate for a moment before replying with a simple answer.

Next Hauru and Genji went to the other side of the building to a room that was filled with food, drinks, and a large tv at the end. A large pink robot sat in the corner and there was another room that looked like a recording studio. Hauru first noticed a boy and a girl playing video games on the couch. The game looked like a race car game and next to them was a large white board. It read:

 _Lucio_

 _17 0_

Genji walked up to them and tapped the girl's head gently with his fingers. She swatted him away and kept her eyes focused on the game she was about to win.

"Hey turn that off and come meet our new friend." Genji said, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. "Hey! Genji! I was winning that!" the girl remarked in annoyance, Genji didn't seem to care though.

"Hauru, the girl is and the boy is Lucio." Genji introduced, the two youths got rid of their angry faces when they noticed Hauru standing next to Genji. "Whoa cool costume!" the boy called Lucio said to her as he approached.

"Costume?" Hauru asked confused by his statement. "I'm not wearing a costume…" Hauru remarked leaving and Lucio chuckling at her. Hauru then flicked her ears back and forth for show which left the two teens speechless. Hauru spent the last fifteen minutes talking to the teens. They were interesting and more childish than some of the other agents.

After Hauru met them she was brought to the training facility where they were greeted by the sound of gunfire. She saw the source was a tough looking man with a funny thing on his head. He held a revolver in his right hand and was shooting at a target on the far side of the room.

Hauru followed Genji to the man as he shot continuous rounds of didn't get to close though because of safety. (Never get in the way of target practice.) The man saw them standing ten feet away from him and stopped shooting. He put the safety on his revolver and tipped his thing on his head to them.

"Genji, how's it goin?" MCcree asked in his cool, low voice. "Good, I someone for you to meet." Genji gestured to Hauru and MCcree tipped his thing again as he stared down at her.

"Howdy." he said and extended his prosthetic arm to her for greeting. Hauru took it like she did the rest and the man smiled down at her. "What's your name?" he asked as he began to empty out the left over bullets from his gun into his hand.

"Hauru." the girl replied in a quiet voice, "What is that thing on your head?" Hauru asked curiously. MCcree put his gun in his holster and bullets in his pocket and grabbed the thing on his hat.

"It's called a cowboy hat. It keeps the sun from shining in my eyes plus it looks cool." he said, he placed it on Hauru's head after he said that. The hat brim covered her eyes and she had to lift it up to see. It felt weird on her head but she kinda liked it.

"Hat…" she said and took it off her head to examine it more closely. She sniffed it then looked up at Genji then back at the hat. Genji was talking to MCcree about her as she stared at him.

Suddenly Genji felt himself being weighed down from behind only to see Hauru was climbing up on him with the hat in her teeth. She placed it on his head and jumped down to inspect him. She then stared at him with her brow furrowed.

"No." she said and climbed up him again to retrieve the hat. She got it off of his head and handed it back to MCcree. She jumped down from Genji's back and stood next to him as she watched MCcree put his hat back on with a big smile on his face.

"Don't wear hats." Hauru told Genji in a serious tone.

After exploring the facility Hauru and Genji found themselves back in Angela's office. Hauru told Angela about the people she met and what she had learned from them. She explained how large Reinhardt was and how Genji looked stupid with a hat on. Angela laughed at the thought of Genji wearing a hat.

"Are there anymore people here?" Hauru asked excitedly.

"There are still a few more people who have yet to except the recall to stop Talon." Angela replied.

 _Talon…_

That word made Hauru sink deep in thought...she heard it before..she knew of this thing called Talon. It owned the laboratory she was in. But that wasn't the thing that bothered her. It was a name she was given with that title she just now remembered.

"Talon's war dog…" she whispered to herself as painful memories came back to her.


	6. Trapped

**Sorry about the delay, I was really busy with my horses. Let me tell you, typing while in the saddle. Not easy. Anyway enjoy.**

The facility was silent, nothing stirred or moved. The only one awake was Hauru, who had this nocturnal thing about her that sometimes happened. She sat in her room that she was moved to a day ago. The moon shined into her room window where she sat, watching it slowly ride the night sky. She reached up and touched the window with her hand, pretending she could touch the moon. It glinted in her golden eyes as she stared into the night sky. She sighed heavily, as she took her hand away from the glass and hugged her legs. She had been under the care of Overwatch for two weeks now and those days were best days she had ever experienced. But something was missing.

She heard a soft thud from the other side of the facility. She twitched her ears to listen more closely.

"Att-." Athena began but a hissing noise interfered with her sentence and then nothing. Hauru heard another sound, something wasn't right. She sprang to her feet and went swiftly to the door which she opened softly. She slipped out of the room swiftly and headed for the sound.

No one else seemed to have heard Athena's weird announcement. Something was definitely wrong. Hauru followed the sound of soft footsteps to the old storage room and then she heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. Hauru lowered herself into the shadows of the walls and sniffed the air. The smell of gunpowder was unmistakable. She peaked out from her hiding spot to see twelve heavily armoured men with glowing red eyes and heavy machine guns. Not normal. In the middle of the circle of guards was a young, hispanic woman in purple clothes and half of her head was shaved to reveal a weird pattern on the side of her head. She was doing something to the wall of the facility. Yeah definitely not normal.

Hauru knew this wasn't right, she had to stop them. Her golden eyes were locked on her target. That woman. Hauru stalked through the shadows closer to her prey on all fours. Her golden eyes never left the woman, her weak spots and strengths, Hauru could sense them all. When Hauru found a good attacking spot she fixed her eyes again on her target. Hauru's heart was pumping, she felt her hands twitch and her eyes blaire at the sight of her prey. Hauru laid her ears back and swayed her tail. Wait for it. Wait for it...now.

Hauru sprung from the shadows, leaped in the air, teeth bared, eyes wild as she came down on her prey. The woman looked up at her in alarm as Hauru tackled her to the ground. She had the woman pinned on her back and she clawed for her neck. Suddenly the woman vanished from underneath her in purple pixels with a menacing laugh. Hauru then found herself under heavy fire from the guards. Hauru swiftly dodged all their bullets and bolted for the shadows. She ducked under a steel crate for cover as bullets flew past her head and bounced off the steel.

"Athena! Are you alright!" she called from under the gunfire.

"Yes, sounding the alarms now." Athena's voice relieved Hauru and soon the alarms went off. Hauru sought this moment to leap from her hiding place and attack the nearest soldier. She leaped on top of him and buried her fangs into his neck. He screamed for a moment and Hauru felt his body go limp and sink to the floor. He was dead and she went to her next target. She sprang upon another soldier and bit his arm, she felt his bone snap from under her jaws and she ripped it off as his screams filled the facility. She then felt a sharp, burning pain impale her arm and for a brief moment saw her blood spray from her arm. She grunted in pain but she quickly recovered from it and charged for her next victim. One by one the soldiers fell in seconds as the wolf girl took down every single one of them in cold blood.

The last soldier to fall had the most gruesome death of them all. Hauru sprang forth on him and began to rip his arm off. He screamed as his arm fell to the floor in a puddle of blood and more blood sprayed everywhere. He sank to the floor as Hauru moved to his other arm and ripped it off too. Hauru threw his gun to the side and then went for his neck. She sank her teeth deep inside and felt the body beneath her squirm for a few seconds before becoming still and motionless. Hauru released him when she heard someone clapping slowly. She raised her blood stained face to see the woman that was hacking Athena clapping with a smile on her face.

"So you really are a beast aren't you?" she said in a sarcastic voice. Hauru flattened her ears and snarled to reveal blood stained teeth. Hauru charged for the woman and slammed her into the wall behind her. She held her there, and was about to sink her teeth into her neck.

"So this is Talon's dog?" the woman mocked, Hauru lunged for her neck but the woman disappeared in seconds. Her menacing laugh came from behind Hauru.

"You know I thought that this was honestly going to be easy…" Hauru leaped for her but landed on the cold steel floor.

"But I guess that was stupid of me...you're not just a dog that we can put a muzzle on." Hauru felt something hard hit the side of her face, sending her back and making her scid across the ground.

"Your a monster...and that is what you'll always be…" the woman was holding a long pipe in her hand as she stood over Hauru. A smile across her face. Hauru suddenly leaped up and bit the woman's arm. She screamed in agony and smacked Hauru again with the pipe but Hauru ignored it sinking her teeth deeper into the woman's flesh. That was when the woman disappeared again, leaving Hauru alone in the darkness, surrounded by bodies. She scanned the area for her prey but couldn't see her or smell her. She was gone.

Hauru was left alone in the dark. Her eyes lingered on the spot where the woman had once been. The only sound she could hear was the sound of herself panting, and then she realized how much blood was covering her. The hospital gown she usually wore was now stained in blood, the blue pattern that once showed on it was no more. It was replaced by a dark red color that soaked her arms, her hair, and her legs. She could feel her own blood pouring out of her left arm and on her temple where that woman had hit her.

Something suddenly grabbed her shoulder, Hauru tensed, then everything happened in a blur. She spun around, grabbed whoever had a grip on her and bit them on the shoulder, hard. A blood curdling scream rang in Hauru's ears and the lights were suddenly on. It blared her vision but Hauru didn't release her prey. Something then rammed into her head, making her release whoever she had a grip on. Hauru stumbled back whimpering in pain, holding her head. She looked up to see Zarya holding a large gun that she had whacked her with. Hauru growled at her until she saw what was behind her that horrified her.


	7. Alone

**Sorry again about the delay...school...**

 _Six years ago: They threw Hauru into her cell, making her slam against the cold, steel floor. They slammed the door behind her with a loud bang, leaving her alone. Hauru got to her feet and then banged her fists against the door, screaming in fury. This was her fifth escape attempt and she was so close to escaping this time. So close._

 _She continued to scream until a bolt of electricity shot through her body, making her yelp and wreath in pain. She laid there whimpering on the floor when the pain had stopped._

' _Why...why is this so hard?' she thought to herself as she staggered to her knees and hands._

 _There was a sudden loud bang from outside of her cell that caught her attention. She looked up through the bars of her cage to see a large white dog was staring back at her. It had a young build to it, large ears and gangly legs. A pup. It stared at her with curious, wide eyes as it sniffed the air. Hauru slowly stood up and sniffed too._

 _The wolf then let out a small yip and wagged his tail. Hauru smiled and wagged her tail too as she approached the bars of her cage. To much of Hauru's surprise, the wolf was free but not quite. He had a shock collar on him that was in working order._

 _The wolf put a big paw on the bars but was electrocuted instantly. He yelped in pain and then stared back at Hauru with pitiful, sad eyes. The wolf had emotions. Human emotions. He must have been mutated too._

 _Hauru felt her ears droop to the side of her head as she accepted her cage. Loud voices started to come from the distance with footsteps getting closer. Hauru whimpered to him and told him what she was going to do. The wolf turned so Hauru could reach through the bars and grab his collar. She stuck her hand through the bars and was immediately electrocuted but this time she ignored the pain. Grabbing the shock collar in her right hand, she shocked the wolf as well. Both of their whimpers were heard through the halls as Hauru reached for the button on the shock collar. She pressed the button and the collar fell to the floor. In pain, Hauru fell to her knees as she staggered back away from the bars._

 _The wolf whimpered at her. She looked up and gestured to a large storage door at the end of the facility. The last thing she could remember was a boy's voice in her head._

' _I'll be back for you…'_

Hauru groaned softly as she was roused from her memory. She was on something cold and hard which felt uncomfortable. She was staggering to her knees and hands when she heard shouting from above.

"Release her! This will not help her!"

"Angela?" Hauru looked up at an observatory room overlooking the large room she was in. Angela was arguing with the gorilla about something. Underneath it was a large pane of glass that gave her a clear view of the hallway outside of her cell. Hauru got to her feet slowly and noticed all of the blood on her body. Her hospital gown was caked with it and her forearms were all red. She looked down at the polished floor below her to see her reflection. Her hair was matted with blood and her face looked like someone splattered red paint over it. The memories started to come back to her. She had hurt Angela. The only other person she trusted. Shame and guilt stabbed her like a knife.

"Let me help her! She needs me!" Angela's voice echoed from above her.

"Dr. Ziegler, we are taking precautions. She will be released shortly after she has awakened and settled down." the gorilla's low voice spoke sternly. "Please…let me go to her…" Angela begged.

 _Released...no…_

Hauru looked all around for an escape and found a door on the far side of the room. She ran over to it and pounded it with panic. She couldn't stop herself from trying to escape, as she pounded her fists against the steel door she started to feel new wounds forming on her fists. New blood started to drip from her fists and stain the door. That wasn't working. Hauru stepped back and then glanced at the window to see Genji was standing there, his hands pressed against the glass. He had his face plate off and his warm brown eyes showed sympathy and pity. Hauru ran over to him and banged against the glass, trying to reach him. She pounded the window screaming, her blood spraying over the glass as she pounded on it.

"Hauru stop it!" Genji screamed at her but she couldn't hear him, she was panicking.

 _No,no,no,no,no,no, not again…_

She saw that pounding on the window wasn't working either. She then ran back to the far wall and locked on to her target. Genji was screaming something that she ignored.

" **HAURU NO!"** Genji's voice shouted as Hauru sprinted toward the window. She charged at full speed for the window and when she was about five feet away from the window she jumped up and slammed her body against the glass. The glass shook but nothing happened. Genji watched in horror as Hauru fell back on impact to the steel floor. He listened to her whimpers of pain as she writhed in pain on the floor. He watched her stagger to her feet and stare back at him in defeat. She saw water starting to form in his brown eyes as he gazed at her. She lowered her head letting her matted hair fall over her head slowly. She clutched her injured arm with one bloody hand as she laid her head against the glass in front of Genji. Genji put his hand to the glass and watched as Hauru put her blood-stained hand on the glass behind his.

"I'm sorry…don't worry...you will be free soon. I promise" his whispers soothe Hauru and she closes her eyes. Promise. What did that mean? She hears a female voice in her head. It speaks:

 _ **We are**_ _ **Whole**_ _ **but not**_ _ **One.**_

"We are not whole but not one."

"What are you saying Hauru?" Genji's voice is like a faint whisper.

 **We are** **One** **but not** **Whole.**

"We are one but not whole…"


	8. Hunted

**Right now I'm at a dead end in my story so sorry about the short chapter. Don't worry I'm thinking.**

"So, the mission was a failure?..." Moira drawled in her low, sarcastic voice.

"You said that mission would be easy. That thing, killed my whole team. I was lucky enough to escape with only an injured arm!" Sombra spat as she sat on the medical table watching Moira heal her damaged arm.

"I can't trust you with anything…" Moira grumbled as she healed the bite mark on Sombra.

"My dog has become more vicious it seems…"

"More vicious?!" Sombra spat again.

"Sombra. What did she exactly do to the rest of your squad?" Moira asked cooly as she wrapped a bandage around Sombra's arm. "She ripped them apart." Sombra grumbled as Moira tied the bandage.

"Yes...interesting. She is getting stronger...damn, if Overwatch had not freed her we would have had a excellent weapon." Moira said as Sombra jumped down from the table.

"What are you planning?" she asked, Moira didn't answer. Her mind was drifting away at the thought of the wolf girl she created.

"Oh Dios mio." Sombra said softly in annoyance.

"What is Reaper doing?" Moira asked Sombra, Sombra hesitated for a moment, puzzled. "He just finished a mission. Why?" Sombra asked. A smile crossed Moira's face as she laid out her plans.

"Send for him."


	9. Choices

**Ok thought of it.**

Hauru sat on the grassy hill overlooking the sea outside of the headquarters. She had been cleaned off and tended to since the day before. The sun was high above her and only the sound of seagulls and the wind blowing through the grass was heard. Hauru kept thinking back to Angela's contorted, pain filled face as she writhed in pain after Hauru had bitten her shoulder. Angela had forgiven Hauru and told her it wasn't her fault but Hauru still blamed herself.

Hauru put her head on her knees in shame as her memories began to haunt her. She skimmed through her memory and found him. The wolf she had encountered six years ago. She had forgotten about him but then why was the memory of him back now? The sight of his innocent, large eyes still pierced her heart.

"If only I could have escaped with you…" she whispered to him but she knew he wasn't there to hear her.

"May I join you?" a robotic, soothing voice spoke to her. Hauru looked up to see a robot floating in mid air in a sitting position. He had large orbs surrounding him that hovered in mid air with a gleam to them. Hauru blinked as the robot lowered down into the grass next to her.

"Who are you?" Hauru asked him.

"I am Zenyatta." the robot said and extended his hand out to her. She took it and they shook it for a moment.

"I heard that you are troubled by dark thoughts." Zenyatta said when they released each other. Hauru looked away from him at that in shame.

"I see…" Zenyatta said and silence fell upon them as they listened to the world outside.

"Do you like stories?" Zenyatta asked suddenly, Hauru flicked her ear back at him but didn't look up.

"There once was a great wolf, beautiful and grand. She watched and protected a great mountain that rose over the land. From her home in the clouds she overlooked everything underneath her. She was respected and feared by everyone that knew of her. One day she was approached by a man dressed in traveling clothes at the top of her mountain. He asked: 'Great wolf of the skys! Please give my people at the base of your mountain protection from the terrible demons that raid and torment us!' He begged.

'What will I get in return, little man?' the wolf growled the man replied: 'My people will give you our thanks and loyalty. We will bring you offerings and gifts for you.' The wolf agreed to his deal and she came down from the heavens to the mountain

When the demons came they were horrified by the sight of the great wolf as she growled down at them. They ran in fear and never returned. The people of the village were filled with joy and they bowed down before the wolf in respect. The man revealed himself to be the chief of his people and he became friends with the wolf. For centuries the wolf protected the man's village and family to honor their alliance and in return the people gave gifts and adored the wolf greatly.

But over time the people started to bring less gifts for the wolf and began asking more from her, they asked for her fur for winter coats, her songs for entertainment. She gave them everything she could give. Then the people asked her something she could never give them. They asked her for her ability to live forever. She said: 'My immortality is a curse. And since I promised my friend that I would protect you I shall not give you what you seek.' The people grew angry with her. They said she was too greedy and to prideful.

In fury they asked a great archer to bring her down from the heavens. The archer agreed to the people's request and when the sun rose above the earth the next day, the wolf rose with it. She sang a song to the sun, thanking it for giving them another day of life. As she sang the archer aimed his bow at the heart of the wolf. He fired the arrow and watched as it pierced her heart and soul. With a cry of pain she fell to the earth as the sky darkened above the world.

The people cheered in victory over the archer's triumph and mocked the now, grounded, mortal wolf as she lay upon the ground in defeat and betrayal. The people chained her ankles and sent her to the dark cave at the base of the mountain. The wolf stayed there in the cave for many years, her bright, red fur now turned black and cold. She became aggressive and swore on her life that she would never trust anyone again."

"Sounds familiar." a soft voice spoke next to Zenyatta. She was listening.

"Until one day two strangers walked into the cave and found her bounded in chains. One had a white cloak the other a black cloak. The two cloaked figures approached the wolf with no fear or terror. The white cloaked figure said: 'Oh great wolf, we have come to release you from the chains that bound your soul.' The wolf laughed at them as she hid in the dark. 'You will not do such a thing. If you do you will use me like all the rest of them.' the wolf growled."

'They have broken your spirit but now you have a chance to mend it.' The black cloaked figure said, with a mighty sword he cut the chains off the wolf. The wolf could not stand though. The arrow in her chest was still embedded inside her. A reminder, the wolf said. The white cloaked figure touched the arrow and in a flash of golden light made the arrow vanish, only leaving a scar behind. The wolf looked down at the figures as she stood up in the cave."

'Who are you?' the wolf asked, the figures took off their cloaks to reveal themselves. The black figure turned out to be a great swordsman in task of protecting the other cloaked figure. When the white cloaked figure revealed themselves, they turned out to be an angel of stunning beauty and light. Her wings were grand and large with each feather being different. The wolf felt the dark shadows that made her coat black disappear as the angel's light chased them off.

The wolf had a choice now. Stay in the shadows and be forgotten with time or rise again and start a new life."

Zenyatta looked back at Hauru who was now staring back at him, her eyes filled with curiosity, but soon they went back to a cold, desolate stare.

"What did she choose?" Hauru asked him as she looked away from his gaze.

"That is your decision." Zenyatta replied softly, Hauru looked back at him with a questioning look. Her eyes lingered on his metallic face for a long moment.

 **We are** **One** **but not** **Whole**

"Then what do I choose?"

"There you are Hauru." A familiar voice said behind her, she looked beside her to see Genji approaching with Angela at his side. Hauru stood up quickly and gazed at her friends. Hauru stood there in silence as they smiled at her. A sudden howl came from the forest behind her which made her turn away from the agents. Hauru pricked her ears and the agents saw all of the humanity in her eyes drain into a wild, independent being. Hauru ran up the hill and was closely followed by the others. She gazed at the forest in the distance and the howl sounded again from the trees.

 **We are** **Whole** **but not** **One**

"You must decide what part of you do you want to be." Zenyatta's words echoed in her head as she gazed at the forest. She wanted to go there. Her entire body told her to just go there but something stopped her. As her head screamed for the forest she looked back at her friends. She felt torn now. She saw the contort face of Angela as she looked at the forest and back to Hauru. Genji said nothing. His face was hidden behind his helm so she couldn't see his emotions but a worried ora was rising from him like smoke.

"Hauru…" Angela whispered as Hauru looked back at the forest.

"It's time for dinner Hauru...I'm making ramen for you and Genji…" her words lingered for a moment and Hauru sighed.

"Ok. I'm coming." Hauru said as she forced her gaze away from the forest. She followed the agents back to the headquarters but before she went inside she looked back at the forest. There was a white figure at the edge of the forest. It was him. She knew it. He kept his promise.

 _Sandulf..._


	10. Torn

**This is a short chapter but they will get longer don't worry.**

A gust of cold wind blew in Hauru's hair as she pulled up her bedroom window. The moon was bright and full as it climbed the night sky. Hauru looked down at the ground underneath her window. She was about two stories up. Easy. She balanced herself on the window sill and got into her position. With a flick of her tail she leaped from the sill and fell to the earth with stealth. The tall grass came up to meet her as she landed in it on all fours. She stayed there for a moment, panting as she looked back at the facility to see if there were any lights on. There were none. She was alone in the night under the watch of the pale moon. She stood up while she averted her eyes away from the facility.

Her gaze focused on what was beyond the grassy prairie she was in. She broke into a run and swiftly ran up the hill. When she got to the top she stopped to see a white wolf waiting at the denge of the forest. Hauru smiled and broke into a run again. She felt the tall grass whip behind her as she ran past it. Her eyes never leaving the wolf. The wolf began to also run to her and they met in the middle of the plains. It was him. The same wolf as the one in the lab that had escaped. Sandulf. His white coat gleamed in the moonlight as he wagged his tail and ran circles around Hauru as she laughed in delight.

Sandulf was bigger then she had remembered. He was about twelve feet tall. Full grown. He licked her face with his slobbery tongue in greeting while she stroked the white fur on his muzzle. Hauru spent a long time with him in the field. Playing, star gazing, and communicating. Hauru could understand his every body movement, every whimper and every sound he made. She listened to his whines of contentment as he laid his head in her lap. A big, canine, smile on his face.

Hauru found herself telling him about all the current events that happened, about Genji and his awesome ninja skill, about Angela and her motherly nature. Sandulf listened intently and sometimes commenting on how humans were so confusing which Hauru found out to be true. She listened to his tale of his freedom in the forest where he lived. She listened to his tale of how he had found Hauru.

The two were becoming great friends.

 _Come with me..._ Hauru heard him say as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Hauru lowered her head as he wagged his tail and bounded toward the forest before stopping to look back at her.

"I can't…" Hauru said, the wolf cocked his head slightly.

"I can't come with you...I…" Hauru looked back at the facility in the sunlight. She felt Sandulf gently bump her with his nose and she reached up to stroke his head. She played with his fur before leaning her head against his.

"I'm sorry…"


	11. Shadows

"You want me to capture a hybrid wolf-child thing?" Reaper's raspy voice echoes as he stands before Moira who is showing him a photo of her "dog". He stood in the shadows of a dark, confined area with a large computer taking up most of the space.

"Yes, she will play an important role in this war and turn the tide in our favor." Moira drawled as she looked back at the masked man.

"Tsk, you're wasting my time. I'm not going back there for your test subject. She looks like a child. How can a child turn this war?" Reaper spat as he moved to look at Hauru more closely.

Moira rolled her eyes and began to type on the computer. A video pulled up on the large screen and played for him. The video showed images of corpses that had been ripped apart and mangled. There was footage of the girl trying to escape that showed her ripping apart guards and scientists alike with her bare hands and teeth.

Moira studied the Reaper's body, unable to see his face behind his mask. Finally he looked at her.

"How will I capture it?" he asked in a low, dark voice that indicated that he was getting excited.

Moira smiled and pulled out a small bullet that she had been working on for days. She held it out to him and watched him take it from her palm. He studied it while Moira spoke.

"Shoot her with this. It will place a tracking device on her."

"It won't kill her if I shoot it in the right spot?"

"No. I designed her to be resistant to gun fire. It appears it will take more than a few soldiers to put her leash back on. You will be putting her collar on with this." Moira drawled in a low, evil voice.

Reaper just stood there, holding the bullet in his hand. Not saying a word. Moira rolled her eyes, she hated the fact that she could never guess what he was thinking.

"Then again I suppose I can get someone else to-"

"Give me the coordinates of your dog's location." Reaper growled while Moira smiled.


	12. Distant

Hauru was growing more distant. Angela was the first to notice this. She often found her lost in thought as she stared out her room window. One day Angela had entered her room, bringing a raw steak for her patient. Angela saw her sitting in the window sill, her head placed against the glass. She was staring at something.

"Hauru?" the girl turned when she heard her name called. She smiled but Angela saw a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Nothing." Hauru said and jumped down from her seat on the sill. She approached Angela and took the steak from her hands with eagerness.

Hauru ripped into the steak while Angela averted her eyes from the scene.

"Hey, Angela...can I ask you a question?" Hauru asked when she was finished with her food.

Angela looked back at her patient as Hauru whipped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her face.

"Anything." Angela replied and walked over to a sink in her room.

"Well...if you...well...how do I say this...um...if you had a choice...to leave Overwatch...to leave war and pain all behind...and start something new with someone else...a new life...would you do it?" Hauru asked.

Angela furrowed her brow as she ringed out a wet washcloth. After that she walked over to Hauru who was looking down at her feet and kinda looked ashamed. Angela put her hand under the girl's chin and lifted her head. They stared at each other for a moment before Angela started to wipe the blood off of Hauru's face.

"I guess...I would do what was right." Angela replied softly as she watched the blood disappear off of Hauru's face. Hauru looked as if that answer didn't really answer her question.

"Why do you ask?" Angela asked, Hauru stayed silent for a moment.

"I was just wondering…"

Genji sat on the beach meditating as he listened to waves crashing against the sands before him. He sighed before he opened his eyes to look out at the sea. He suddenly sensed a present beside him, he turned to see Hauru was in her usual sitting position beside him. He jumped at first when he turned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Hauru said softly, not looking at him.

"It's alright...what brings you here?" Genji asked as he sat down again on the sand.

"I just wanted to come here." Hauru simply replied. "And ask you a question." Hauru finished.

"Well what is it do you want to ask me?"

Hauru sighed heavily and looked up at the birds circling above them.

"If you had a chance to leave Overwatch again, leave the war, the pain behind and start a new life...would you do it?" Hauru asked, the wind blew through her hair, letting it drift to the side in the air as her golden eyes stared into the blue sky.

Genji looked down at the sand. That was a hard one.

"Well…"

A sudden howl split through the air, making Hauru suddenly jump her feet and twitch her ears. Genji once again saw all of the human inside her drain instantly. Her eyes seemed to be controlled by something greater than either of them. Hauru started to walk up the grassy hill behind them.

"Hey...wait, where are you going?" Genji asked as he sprang to his feet and followed behind the girl.

He caught up to her at the top of the hill to see what she was looking at. A great, white wolf was sitting at the edge of the forest.

Hauru started to walk toward it.

Genji, quickly realizing what Hauru was doing, grabbed her hand. Hauru stopped but didn't look back at Genji, her eyes remained fixed on the wolf.

"Hauru...I...would choose what is best...for myself...and for my friends and family…" he replied.

They stood there. His hand still holding hers as she stared at the wolf. He waited for a response from the girl. Hauru finally sighed heavily, her human self was back. She looked back at him with a sorrowful, empathetic look.


	13. Preparations

Angela felt her body was being moved. She opened her tired eyes into tiny slits to see she was being carried to her living quarters. The halls were dark but there was a series of low, green lights coming from the person who was carrying her. She looked up in the darkness to see a slim, green light that was looking ahead of them. Angela sighed and closed her eyes in contentment.

Athena opened the door to Angela's living quarters to let her holder in. She opened her eyes slightly again and saw a familiar head in the darkness lift from the foot of the bed. Alphonse. Her St. Bernard puppy was laying on her bed in the darkness. She saw his tale wag as her holder set her gently down on the mattress in front of the dog. She had found him as a pup in the rubble of a demolished city. Covered in mud and only skin and bone. Now a month old, he was healthy and strong. Angela was going to use him for therapy for people who had been affected by war, diagnosed with disease, and many other factors.

As Angela was pretending to be asleep she felt the covers of the bed be pulled over her shoulders. A cold, metallic hand tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. She smiled as she heard his voice whisper to her something in his native tongue.

"Who's a good boy Alphonse?" his voice whispered afterward as the dog whimpered for his attention.

"Watch over our doctor for me boy…" with that the man walked out of the room, silently closing the door.

"Oh Genji…" Angela whispered as Alphonse walked over to the other side of the bed so he could be next to her.

She reached her hand out to play with his fur but was given the soft touch of a slobbery tongue on her face. She giggled as the dog licked her face.

"Wer ist ein guter Junge?" she asked him, the dog whimpered in response.

He placed a front, left, metal paw on her arm as he inched closer to her. Angela ran her hand down the dog's metallic leg.

"Looks like we need to get your leg adjusted again."

Alphonse whimpered softly, followed by the sound of his soft panting.

"Your growing to fast my dear Alphonse." Angela chuckled and patted his head.

Alphonse watched over her protectively as she closed her eyes slowly. He was her protector. He would always be there for her. Like she would be for him.

Angela was up early the next morning packing her things for the mission they were about to go on. They would be on a plane in twenty-four hours that would take them to Stockholm, Sweden. There, would be a slew of talon soldiers, smuggling weapons for their armies.

She placed her clean cloths in her suitcase and made sure Alphonse had plenty of food and water in his self feeder and waterier. She made sure the dog door that led to his back yard was open and functioning properly too.

After she had packed all her clothes, her staff, her Valkyrie suit and her pistol all in her suitcase she ran through the check list of the things she needed. She had everything. With that she got to work on Alphonse's leg, oiling it, and adjusting it. The medal leg was simple compared to Genji's prosthetic. Angela made sure of that.

When she finished her pet's adjustments she felt his soft, puppy, tongue lick her face. She giggled when he did so and kissed his nose. She heard the door behind her slide open and quiet footsteps approached her from behind.

"Angela, can you take a look at my arm, it feels stiff." Genji's voice spoke softly while Angela cuddled her pet.

"Yes, go ahead and hop up on the table." Angela ordered and in a swift movement, Genji was up on the table.

Alphonse yipped and wagged his tail at the sight of Genji. Genji chuckled as Angela handed him the puppy. Genji took off his face plate and set it down next to him, then received a lick on the face too. He muttered something in Japanese at the puppy.

"He seems to be recovering well." he said as he held the metallic leg gently in his palm.

"Yes, but he won't stop growing. I have to adjust it at most once every two weeks." she said as she patted the St. Bernard's head.

Genji carefully set him down beside him on the bench so Angela could examine his arm. Angela moved the arm up and down to test the joints. Then made him roll back his shoulders. When she heard his body begin to squeak she got her tools and set to work. With her wrench in her teeth and a screwdriver in hand she worked on his shoulder. Genji watched as she concentrated on her work. He smiled to himself.

"Are you ready for this mission?" Genji finally asked as Angela switched from her screwdriver to her wrench.

"I suppose…" she replied, a sad look came into her eyes as she thought of the mission ahead.

"You?"

"I suppose…"

They looked over Alphonse who was sound asleep on Genji's lap now. He twitched his tiny puppy ear. Genji use his other arm to stroke the soft fur of the dog. When Angela was done, Genji flexed his arm to test the mobility of it. He smiled at Angela as she scooped the pup in her arms. He reached out and stroked Alphonse's back, the pup still asleep.

"He looks like he can sleep through a tsunami." Genji joked which made Angela chuckle softly. Lifting the heavy, dark air from the atmosphere.

Angela was carrying her bags to the aircraft hangar when the time came to depart Gibraltar. As she walked down the hallway that led to the hangar she felt like she was being watched from the shadows.

She stopped and looked around her, in a corner she saw a tip of an ear flick in the shadows.

"Hauru. I told you can't come with us." she said, the girl poked her head out from her hiding place.

"Why...why can't I come with you?" she asked in a solemn voice.

Angela chuckled and set her suitcase down beside her. She motioned Hauru to her and in a split second the wolf girl was in front of her. She stared up at the doctor with golden, gleaming eyes.

"I need you to stay here. For your safety and to protect the base from any attackers." Angela replied, the last part being a kind of a stretch. She watched Hauru look down at her feet in disappointment.

"It's not fair…"

Angela placed her hand on Hauru's shoulder in comfort, lifting it to meet her eyes again. Angela became lost again in the gold of Hauru's wolf eyes.

"I know...but you need to be here...I need you here."

Hauru placed her hands on Angela hand and gave into her touch.

Hauru watched as most of the agents she grew to love and care for disappear into the jet. Angela, followed by Genji were the last ones to board the ship. As they walked up to the jet Angela stopped which made Genji stop as well. Angela looked back at Hauru in the distance and her gaze was followed by Genji's.

They waved goodbye and Hauru watched them disappear into the ship. The ship soured away from the base toward their destination. Leaving Hauru alone with Athena. Hauru sighed heavily and started to walk back to her room.

"Don't worry Hauru, the agents are able to take care of themselves." Athena reassured, Hauru sighed and nodded.

There was a sudden chill that Hauru felt go up her spine. She pricked her ears and stopped in her tracks. She sniffed the air and twitched her ears back and forth.

"Hauru?"

"Something isn't right."


	14. Ensnared

Hauru stiffened as the chill up her back increased with each second. Her ears twitched rapidly back and forth, side to side. Someone was here. Athena suddenly sounded the alarms again, her voice in panic.

"There is an intruder in the facility." she spoke.

Hauru growled, "Where Athena?"

"In the meeting room."

Hauru sprinted down the hall toward the meeting room, her ears still twitching. She swiftly rocketed past equipment, machinery, through the training facility and into the main hall. When she finally got to the meeting room she stopped dead in her tracks. The shiver in her spine felt like it was making her bones shake. Silence fell for a few seconds. Then suddenly something fired at her from behind. She bounded away from the gunshots and turned in mid air to see who it was. A puff of smoke swept to the ground from the platform it was on. It descended down to her level a few yards away before forming into a man in black with a skull mask on his face.

"There you are…" his raspy voice spoke before he fired bullets at her.

Hauru dodged them with ease and came closer for an attack. The man continued firing at her, the bullets flashing in the darkness. Hauru leaped for him, her teeth bared. She slammed herself against him and was about to sink her fangs in his neck but she suddenly fell to the floor in black smoke. She got to her knees, confused by the sudden disappearance. More gunshots from behind her fired, making Hauru scramble to her feet. She got to her feet the second a bullet grazed her arm. She barely felt it though. She sprinted for cover behind a desk, ducking as the bullets flew over her.

"Who is this guy?" Hauru asked

"Reaper. Hauru. You must leave!" Athena's voice ordered.

"No. I'm not retreating. This guy needs to die." Hauru said before jumping out of her hiding place and began circling around her prey.

She dodged the bullets that came from this Reaper guy. He was trying to slow her down. She could tell by his aim. He was aiming at her legs. Hauru was too quick though. She kept circling him, getting closer and closer as she did.

 _Blind spot..._

 _Blind spot..._

 _THERE!_

Hauru lunged at him just as he threw away his guns to the floor. In mid air she saw it coming. The smoke started to form around the man, making a spiral like a hurricane. His mask was the only thing she saw for a split second.

Bullets flew everywhere and Hauru was still in the air. She glared down at the Reaper as she fell to him. She was about to sink her teeth in his neck once again before she felt something hard and hot fire into her gut.

In the midst of the black smoke she yelped in pain as she flew back to the steel floor.

"Hauru!" Athena's voice echoed in Hauru's ears as she crumpled to the ground.

Blood began to pour out of her wound as she laid there in pain. It stung as she writhed in pain. Another shot fired and something dug itself into her arm. It wrapped around her arm and stabbed needles into her which made her yelp again.

Reaper's laughter echoed throughout the facility.

 _To be continued in the next story…_

 _Tell me your thoughts about this story._


	15. Summary

Hey it's me. Auburnwolf55. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. The next story I'm writing is the sequel to this one so be sure to expect it before the end of 2018. Now here is the summary: **She must decide...**

So to ease your mind from crazy thoughts that you might have. Hauru might be at war with herself. Now I'm not sure if this is going to happen since I am still trying to work out all the details. I have two different ideas that are racking my brain right now. So my question I'm going to ask you a question.

If Hauru is war with herself how do you, as the readers want her to express it.

1: She is aggressive and stressed.

2: She is keeping her composure but inside she is hurt, and stressed but doesn't want to burden others with her problems.

Let me know what your thoughts about this. Also thanks again for reading my first story and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
